The Case of the Stolen Heart
by Zea-SSJ5
Summary: Pan hates Valentines Day but Bra gets her to go to the Valentines Dance 35. But there's someone Pan didn't expect to be there there. Who is it and how will it change Pan's look on Valentines Day?


Ok, so I know I'm gonna have a horrible Valentines Day because I ain't got no sweetheart. *cry* Well, to cheer myself up and hopefully all the sweetheartless T/P fans out there I'm gonna write this little one shot T/P fic.  
  
*The Case of the Stolen Heart*  
  
To me it's the stupidest most pointless holiday of the year. I sighed and looked  
  
over my bed and I lay on my stomach waiting for Bra to call up and tell me what she and  
  
her boyfriend, Keith, were gonna do tomorrow. Lets see, probably the Valentines dance  
  
at school. Once again, no one for poor little Panny who scared off all her boyfriends. I  
  
sighed again and sat up and swung my legs off the side of my bed. I wandered off down  
  
the hall in to the living room where I saw Dad with his nose in the paper, Mom in the  
  
kitchen cooking and Gramps on the couch snoring loudly. It was funny to me though,  
  
how the "Worlds Hero" who supposedly defeated Cell, had to live with his daughter, son-  
  
in-law and granddaughter. I sat in a chair near the TV and grabbed the remote from  
  
beside Gramps and flipped through channels, Nick - Valentines themed cartoons, Cartoon  
  
Network - More Valentines themed cartoons, Disney - Even more Valentines shows. I  
  
made it down to channel 16, Springer. Well, at least it's something not Valentinesish. I  
  
got bored fast and went back up stairs leaving the TV on as the show changed to Maury. I  
  
laid on my bed and stared at my fan and flipped through radio stations. Country, Rock,  
  
Jazz, Hip Hop, Blues... nothing on. I turned it off. I minute or two later the phone finally  
  
rang its annoying tone. I grabbed it from beside my bed not bothering to sit up. "Hello?" I  
  
said waiting for her to answer. "Hey Pan!" she said "Guess what?" "What?" I answered.  
  
"Keith is taking me to the Valentines dance, and he gave my the cutest little bear with the  
  
sweetest rose ever." "That's great." I said trying to sound happy for her. "What's up?"  
  
she said knowing I was down. "Nothing, it's just, Valentines really sucks." She laughed a  
  
little. "What, it is!" "Only because you just need some help Pan. I could get you to love  
  
it. Say, why don't you come on over, I'll show you." "I don't know?" I said lamely. "I  
  
know you can, your parents won't stop you." "Well, uhh..." I started as I sat up. "Come  
  
on! Please!!" she begged. "Oh alright." "Yah!!" she said "See you in a few." "Yeah,  
  
bye." I said and laid the phone back on the receiver. "God, how does she always rope me  
  
in?!" I said allowed getting out of bed and throwing on a pair of old tennis shoes. I  
  
walked down stairs, my hands in my pockets. I turned the doorknob and called to my  
  
parents "I'm going to Bra's!" "Ok." The both said as I shut the door. I flew over to  
  
Capsule Corp. and knocked on the door. I heard footsteps coming. It was Trunks that  
  
opened the door. He was just in a pair loose black pants, I saw his shirt laying on a chair  
  
behind him. He stole my heart again. My mouth went dry. "Oh, hey Pan." He said as he  
  
looked over my face. "Hey Trunks! Is Bra here?" I asked barely breathing. Little did I  
  
know she was spying from the top of the staircase. "She up stairs, come on in." he said  
  
backing out of the doorway. Bra started to walk down the stairs. "Hey Pan!" she called  
  
waving her hand in the air. "Hey Bra!" I said stepping around Trunks. Boy, good timing.  
  
"See ya Trunks." I said walking over to Bra. "Ok Pan." He said sitting back down. We  
  
headed up to her room. I sat on her bed and laid my hands in my lap. "I saw that!" she  
  
exclaimed and she shut the door. "What?! I... I don't know what your talking about." I  
  
lied. It was written slap across my face though. "Oh, you know alright Pan Son. You like  
  
Trunks!" "No I d... don't" "Oh, you were stuttering." "No, it's just cold is all." "It's about  
  
90 degrees outside and your cold, yeah right!" she said putting her hands on her hips.  
  
"Admit it. You like him." I murmured under my breath "Ok, fine." "What was that?"  
  
Louder Pan, louder." She encouraged. "Ok, fine! There are you happy now." A smile  
  
spread over her face. "Time for a test." She said sitting next to me and grabbing a  
  
magazine off her bed stand. "Why?" "To see if it's love of course." I blushed a bright red.  
  
"Well, you passed the first part." "Huh?" "You blushed at the word 'Love.' Now, do your  
  
palms get sweaty or does your mouth go dry when you get near him?" she read off of the  
  
page. I nodded. "Do you think of him a good bit in your free time?" a nodded again. "Do  
  
you write his name and yours on a paper and put it in a heart?" I shock my head at that.  
  
"What about just his name?" I shock my head again. "Someone could see it." I admitted.  
  
"Well..." she said looking at the back of the page and them closing it and putting it back  
  
on the bed stand. "Well, call the cops Pan, its another case of the stolen heart." She said  
  
with a giggle. I blushed more. "Bra, you tell I soul of this and I'll hang you with your  
  
own tongue." She laughed at this. I smiled and struggled to hold a fist to her face. I  
  
started laughing to. We stopped soon after. Bra got an idea, I could see the gears turning  
  
in her head, only question, what was it? "Hey Pan, you gonna go to the dance?" she  
  
questioned "Me? No way." "Aww, please? It'll be lonely with out you." "What about  
  
Keith?" "Just come, please?" "You got thirty-five bucks?" "Uhh... yeah why?" "Give it."  
  
"No way. Oh, wait, you coming?" "Do I get the cash?" "If you go." "Hand it over."  
  
"When you get there." She said standing up. I smiled. Go to a dance, stuff my face and  
  
leave with thirty-five more bucks in my pocket, easy enough. Then, she walked to her  
  
closet and rummaged through it and pulled out a long baby blue dress and a red one that  
  
would go to her knees. She tossed the blue one my way. "Wear it." She said holding it up  
  
to me "No way on God's green Earth." I retorted. "No dress, no cash." She hissed. "We'll  
  
see." I said She smiled and laid her dress on the bed. We talked for a while and a headed  
  
home, tomorrow was Valentines Day, the day of the dance. I needed to chat with my  
  
friends. I logged into Yahoo IM as Saiyan_Queen_72 and searched for all my friends. All  
  
gone. I turned off the laptop on my bed and slid onto my desk and laid back on my pillow  
  
thinking. Bra had to have more than a dress planed for me, but what? I drifted off into a  
  
dreamy sleep thinking on it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~(The next day --- Bra's pov)~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was 8:30 am. I ran down the stairs remembering yesterday. He had to agree to it  
  
he just had to. If he didn't I'd have lost thirty-five bucks over Pan wearing a dress. I  
  
rounded the last corned and found my brother watching TV. Perfect! Catch him off guard  
  
and make him jump up and scream, then he'd have to do it no matter what. I crept up.  
  
The floor creaked. Damn it! He turned around to see me tip toeing his way. "Caught  
  
you." He said I stood up straight and looked down. "Trunksie? Will you do something for  
  
a friend?" "Like what?" "Like..."  
  
~~~~(That night, why, because it night is the time of the dance and I don't want to tell what Bra asked! Ha ha ain't I just so evil. Can't you just guess --- Pan's pov)~~~~  
  
I sighed at I walked beside Bra who was arm in arm with Keith, to the door of the  
  
school. Lets see, things to look forward to, the teachers dancing like freaks in the circus,  
  
cool songs, No Mom and Dad watching me, pizza and soda until I puke, oh and lets not  
  
forget thirty-five bucks for wearing the stupid dress. At least is was long and covered my  
  
legs. I wore a pair of black boots so I could get away with out a pair of Bra's high heels  
  
strapped to my feet. I sighed again and walked over the pizza table and grabbed a slice. I  
  
walked across the room and sat in an empty chair and ate it as a few songs passed. Then  
  
more and more as I sat there just watching everybody not talking to anyone. Finally a  
  
slow song started up. I sighed a watched Bra walk across the room to Keith who was at  
  
the punch bowl. I saw her stop and say something to someone but couldn't make out who  
  
it was. I saw Bra and Keith begin to dance and a lot of others as well, I was the only one  
  
not up dancing; well, except the guy I couldn't make out. I just looked down to my feet  
  
and watched them kick back and forth over the floor kicking up some dirt as they did so.  
  
~~~~(The unknown guy who will soon be known's pov)~~~~  
  
I glanced over the room searching for her face. I scuffled across the room with my  
  
hands in my pockets scanning for her soft face. God, why did I do this, I'm more than ten  
  
years older that her for crying out loud, but I felt some sort of love for her. Why? I  
  
thought as a scanned more. There! There she was. Wow! I'd never seen her in a dress  
  
before, she actually looked like a girl in it, she usually wore only training clothes. She  
  
had a nice figure too. Damn, what am I thinking? This is Pan, how can I say this. I made  
  
my why across the room to her passing Bra who gave my a pat on the shoulder for some  
  
insurance. It still can't believe I was doing this. By now I was nearly in front of her she  
  
lifted up her head and I gazed into he black eyes, as well she into my blue. "Trunks?" she  
  
asked. "Do you want to dance?" I asked extending my hand to her. She waited a second  
  
but cautiously took it. I lead her to the center of the room. I wrapped my arms around her  
  
waist and she put her around my neck. We danced slowly to the magical song in the  
  
background. She relaxed a bit and laid her head onto my shoulder. Eyes on us we danced  
  
Bra watching more intently than all the others. Of course she told me to do this, to turn  
  
around Pan's bad day. I smiled at the song came to a close. Pan whispered something to  
  
me as the song stopped, I'll never tell though, she told me not to. To this day I'll never  
  
forget Pan, always in my heart as you are away in collage or off into the world with some  
  
man as your husband or as your watching your own little babe. I'll never forget, never for  
  
all my life. What the sweetest Saiyan this world has known had told me.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The End (A sappy love song plays and sets the mood)  
  
~Well, happy Valentines Day to all of you readers and especially all of you sweetheartless T/P fans out there~ 


End file.
